A Nightmare of My Valentine
by Rogue97
Summary: This is after the nightmare before christmas movie. Let me know what you think! Im trying to make it all things like humor, romance, and just fun and mysterious at the same time! Please Review! thanks.
1. Forgiveness

_"for it is plain as anyone can see, were simply mean't to be"_

As they sang in unison, everything felt right.

"I'm so sorry, Sally." Jack said. "I was way out of line, and I put all of Halloweentown in danger."

"Jack, it's ok. I forgive you." Sally said.

Jack looked straight at the ground, upset.

"Jack, you had something positive in your head and that's what counts the most. I know your upset but remember you are the pumpkin king! You can scare the bravest man in the world!"

"I was so mean to Mr. Sandy Claws.", Jack said sympathetically.

"At least he was able to save Christmas, Jack. That's all that counts."

"Yeah Sally, you are right. Your always right. I don't know what I would do without you."

Sally could not help but smile. After all of her sadness of not being by his side during his foolish decision, she could finally be with him.

"Thanks, Jack. I don't know what I would do without you either. I'm so glad we can finally be together."

In Sally's mind, she knew she mean't those words. She loved him. She always had.

The moment could not have been anymore perfect. They were on top of the hill, full moon, and snow falling (compliments of Sandy Claws).

Jack smiled his be grin to Sally as they embraced in their first kiss. The kiss they had both longed for since Sally was created by Dr. Finkelstein with the help of Jack.

Jack was the first person that Sally saw. From that moment there was an instant connection between them. Amazing that they finally could be together.

Zero, the ghost dog, came up barking with his red nose glowing.

As Zero came up, Sally fell backwards. Sally was always the clumsy one these days.

"Sally!" exclaimed Jack.

"Are you okay!?"

"Yes, Jack I am fine." giggled Sally as she sewed her leg and wrist up.

"I'am always falling these days." She laughed.

Jack came down laughing with her as they held hands to follow Zero. They went out of the Pumpkin Patch and into the Town Square of Halloweentown.

Everything seemed so perfect...so far.

When they got to the Town Square, there was a strange man flying in the air.

He had white wings, blonde hair, white sking, and bright blue eyes. He was a very strange man, not the kind you see in Halloweentown. He was wearing an all white toga with a bow in hand. On his back was a sack of arrows. Not the normal kind of arrows but very strange arrows painted red. Jack couldn't see the arrows because the man was about 70 feet in the air. Everyone started yelling and going into an uproar about the strange man flying over the Town Square.

This is Halloweentown, white isn't the most popular color, especially to the vampires.

Jack then started to take action, because the mayor had switched faces and started freaking out.

"WHO ARE YOU STRANGE MAN?" Yelled Jack into the sky.

The man gave him a strange look and then laughed.

"My name is Cupid" Said the man.

There was silence after this statement while many thoughts were going through the people of Halloweentown.

"hmmm, well hello! I'm Jack Skellington" smiled Jack.

The strange "Cupid" man then sent an arrow to one of the vampires.

"Ouch! Vat vas zat for!? said the vamp named Vlad.

Cupid started laughing and flew off into the woods.

"Should we go after him?" Sally asked Jack.

"No my dear, we should go check on Vlad. That strange arrow hit him in the arm and gave off a pink dust"

The first one to get to Vlad was Maria the ghoul. She had big blue poofy hair and pale skin. She had a bolt in her hair so it made her hair always "beautiful."

Vlad eyes were fixed on Maria and his face was motionless. He looked like he was starstruck.

"Vlad! Are you okay?!" Maria asked.

Vlad didn't answer, he just kept looking at Maria.

"Vlad! Answer me!"

By this time, everyone was around Vlad.


	2. Captured

"Move, Move, Move! Out of my way! I'm coming through here!" Dr. Finkelstein had definitely arrived.

"What's going on here?", Stated Dr. Finkelstein

"Maria….I….I love you." Vlad Whispered

The crowed was in complete astonishment. Some thought it was cute but many were worried about the situation.

"Jack, bring Vlad to my laboratory. I would like to see this strange arrow.", said Dr. Finkelstein

"Maria has to come!" shouted Vlad

Dr. Finkelstein rolled his eyes, "Love is for the living. Come along now!"

Maria did not know what to say. She got up and followed Jack, Sally, and Dr. Finkelstein.

Inside the laboratory, Dr. Finkelstein took the arrow out of Vlad. Vlad had been shot in the arm and when the red arrow came out, a slight little pink spot showed. Not only was this a little pink spot, it was in the shape of a heart.

"Maria…can you please hold my hand?" Vlad asked Maria

"Ohhh! I am already sick of this love crap. Sally, give me some frog's breath. I am going to knock him out!"

Sally came back seconds later with the frog's breath. After Vlad stopped swooning over Maria, he finally went out. Doctor Finkelstein started researching. After an hour had passed, he finally got something.

"Now, this arrow contains some chemicals that are used in love potions. I will have one of the witches come by tomorrow to make sure this is accurate but for now its time for sleep!' stated Dr. Finkelstein

"Maria, you can go home now. We'll make sure Vlad gets back to normal. You can count on me!" smiled Jack.

"Jack, I'll walk you home", said Sally

After an hour of talking and finally kissing goodnight, Jack went into his room and Sally ventured back to the laboratory for some sleep. As she was walking back, she saw the Cupid man on his feet by the town fountain. She hid behind one of the statues out of sight. Strangely, the man was talking into the fountain…

"…I know that! I'll get him out of our way first thing tomorrow! This will be easy. No need to worry, I got this all figured out. You're so lucky I owe you. I mean who else would help you? Those three little munchkins? Na, they don't have the guts. I'm just ready to get this over with and get back to my town on the other side of my door. This town is ridiculous!"

"There's….someone….here", crackled a whisper from the fountain.

Immediately Cupid flew into the air and spotted Sally.

"Aha! Just who I wanted to run into! You're Jacks prize…hmm…Well now let me introduce you to my town!"

Before Sally could even scream, Cupid had her in his arms with his hand held over her mouth flying in the direction of the woods.


End file.
